


love you goodbye

by zimriya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, featuring the most tsundere of shim changmins imaginable and i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/pseuds/zimriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho’s enlisting. Changmin makes...fashion choices. Non AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Jung Yunho! Have a fic about how much your maknae loves you!
> 
> Betaed by Vic who i LOVE and also [Scar](http://easterlystars.tumblr.com/) who was so much help and so very lovely. All other mistakes are my own. Also I am so very American so I apologize for that but the thing is just assume this is direct translating into English and they’d all be speaking Korean anyway.

**love you goodbye** (or **why you wearing that ~~to walk out my life~~** ~~)~~

\--

**Muscle Soreness (150701)**

\--

The first thing Yunho says [after](https://twitter.com/withtvxq5/status/612948129307062272) is, “You should at least do it alone once.”

Changmin ignores him.

His chest aches, and even though it hadn’t as much as twinged through the sit-ups and the push-ups and the damned broad-jump, he pretends it’s just muscle soreness, and not the rough edges he can hear in Yunho’s voice that makes him think of all-night MV shoots and red oceans.

“I won’t hear for a few days at least, but...” He trails off, and then shrugs like Yunho can see him.

“Changmin,” says Yunho.

“Anyway I’ve got the script reading in two days,” continues Changmin, voice only cracking a little. It’s not because of Yunho’s tone, or even the tiny bit of dialect rounding out his vowels. It’s just because of the sit-ups and the push-ups and the damned broad-jump.

“Changmin-ah,” says Yunho.

Changmin goes on. “I think they want to give me a beard,” he says, and he appears to be speaking formally, but he also can’t seem to stop. “They can’t give me a beard, hyung. I look terrible with facial hair.”

Yunho is quiet for a long moment.

“Hyung?” Changmin says, and his voice isn’t small it’s just. He’s tired. He just did more push-ups and sit-ups than he’d care to remember; of course he’s tired.

“I dunno, Changdol,” Yunho says finally. “You might pull off a beard.”

Changmin flushes, like he always does when Yunho pays him a compliment, and flicks his eyes up to stare at a splotch on Yunho’s ceiling. “Hyung,” he says. “I look terrible with facial hair.

“You do,” Yunho agrees, far too easily. His voice sounds considerably more normal, and Changmin feels something unknot in his chest.

“Yah,” he says, formality completely lost, because he can do this--can be the sarcasm to Yunho’s charmed indulgence, because that, at least, is normal. “You’re not supposed to agree that easy.”

Yunho doesn’t even wait before replying. “I’m always easy for you, Changmin,” he says, voice hushed and near reverent, and that’s just not fucking _fair,_ because Changmin hasn’t cried all fucking day.

Not when he was sweating through the damn test and not when Yunho wasn’t in his apartment and certainly not when he was explaining to his parents that yes, he had maybe decided to apply to take the police exam and it had gone well, thanks. And yet now, hours later, in Yunho’s empty fucking apartment--in Yunho’s empty _fucking_ bed--Changmin feels like he’s three seconds from fucking bawling and all Yunho’s done is said six words.

“Changdol-ah?” says Yunho, and Changmin nearly bites through his tongue.

“You sound like a bad drama,” he says, and hangs up the phone.

\--

**Stage Clothes (150705)**

\--

Changmin doesn’t mean to [wear Yunho’s stage clothes](http://soulmateshinki.tumblr.com/post/123295705857/changmin-wearing-yunhos-clothes-on-his-first). He can’t get away with the pants, because those three centimeters do actually count and there’s also the matter of Yunho [having thighs like a wild stallion](http://vanitysixx.tumblr.com/post/48272016095) to deal with. But the jacket. Yunho’d refused to go on stage without some kind of shirt, no matter how much the stylist noonas had pouted and cajoled, which ended with him wearing some sort of mesh....thing that Changmin wasn’t sure still qualified as a shirt, but seemed to appease Yunho and his chest related self-consciousness. By contrast, Changmin had been given a suit jacket and...nothing else.

In fact, Changmin thinks, glancing around the hall to see if anyone is staring at him particularly hard, what difference would it make what he wears on top, since all the fans are going to be focused on is the absurd amount of skin he’ll be showing.

Kyuhyun looks up from his phone when Changmin wanders over a few moments later, and raises both of his eyebrows. He and Minho are sprawled across one too many couches, Minho with his back to Changmin and Kyuhyun half seated on the arm of the opposite couch. Only Kyuhyun had looked up when Changmin approached, but the look on his face says enough for the both of them.

Changmin maybe gnashes his teeth a little.

Kyuhyun definitely raises his eyebrows some more.

Changmin very vindictively demotes him from best friend to ex-best friend.

“Well that’s not creepy in the slightest,” says his ex-best friend.

Minho shifts around on the couch so that he can see, and his own eyebrows don’t jump, but he fucking smirks.

Changmin narrows his eyes at him because he’s the fucking _hyung_. “Now we don’t match,” he says through his teeth, gesturing at Minho with one hand.

His friend blinks down at his own barely covered up chest, but Changmin would bet he’s just humoring him.

“Right,” says Kyuhyun, sounding entirely unconvinced and far too much like Heechul-hyung for Changmin’s peace of mind.

“We’re on in ten,” Changmin informs Minho, nose in the air, and heads off in search of Taemin.

He thinks he spots Siwon-hyung taking pictures, but he thinks nothing of it.

\--

“So I hear you wore my clothes,” says Yunho.

“You heard wrong,” says Changmin, and hangs up.

\--

**Absence (150706)**

\--

“I took the police exam,” says Changmin as soon as he gets off stage. He’s tired and pleasantly sore and the adrenaline rush is wearing off far quicker than he’d like, but he’s also sweat through enough tubes of make-up that it probably doesn’t even matter that he’d done it all alone.

He hasn’t heard back about whether or not he even passed the test, and while Kyuline knows and his parents know, none of the manager-hyungs know. Or they hadn’t, until this inopportune, totally adrenaline-caused moment.

“What?” says his manager, pausing with one arm outstretched. He is all of a sudden white knuckling the water bottle he was in the process of handing Changmin

Changmin takes it from him and unscrews the cap like a dying man. “Took the police exam,” he repeats, bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a great gulp. He doesn’t bother with keeping his lips away from the rim, because he doesn’t have to bother with keeping Yunho away from his water. Which is just. It’s great it means one less stress to deal with.

His manager is still staring at him when Changmin lowers the bottle and blinks down at him.

“You took the police exam,” he echoes.

Changmin tries for something of a smile. “Yep,” he says. “I haven’t heard back yet, but.” He flicks his eyes down towards his abdomen, and lets himself smirk a little. “I’ll pass.”

 _I’ll enlist_ goes unsaid, but Changmin has no doubt the man hears it loud and clear.

Changmin takes a long gulp of water. “I’m still not doing the beard, though,” he says.

His manager is silent for a long moment. “Right.” He glances down at the near empty bottle in Changmin’s hands. “I’ll get you another bottle.”

\--

“So I hear you took the police exam,” says Siwon-hyung, cornering Changmin on their way back to the hotel.

Usually Changmin would be on his way out with most of Kyuline at this hour, but he’s got to catch a flight tomorrow for the _Scholar Who Walks the Night_ press conference, so he’d bowed out with only minimal teasing and accusations of having mellowed in his old age. He’d planned on passing out as soon as he got into the van, but Siwon-hyung puts something of a hinder on that.

When Changmin meets his eyes, Siwon-hyung smiles beatifically at him.

Changmin squints back at him. “Who told you?” he says.

Siwon-hyung’s light-bulb smile doesn’t falter in the slightest. “Teukie-hyung.”

Changmin squints harder at him.

“Who heard from Donghae, who heard from...Kyu, I think,” Siwon-hyung says finally, and Changmin is glad, because his vision was starting to go spotty.

“Ah,” he says. That makes sense, since Donghae had been very vocal about his own pending enlistment and spent the entire weekend following his own test recounting the various horrors of the experience as well as trying to convince most of the Suju maknae line to join him. The man’s probably thrilled to hear that Changmin’s gone and subjected himself to the same damn thing.

“Mmm,” says Siwon-hyung, and then his eyes get a little too knowing. “It means you’ll be out early,” he finishes, sounding conspiratory and sympathetic all wrapped into one.

Changmin needs to derail this conversation ASAP. “I need to stop thinking of you as Siwon-hyung,” he says quickly. “If we’re going to be going together.”

Siwon stares at him a little blankly, and Changmin musters his brightest smile. His teeth certainly don’t compare with Siwon’s but he can damn well try. He is, after all, the visual.

 _Liar_ , Changmin’s traitorous brain points out, because they don’t really have a visual since it’s just him and Yunho, and both of them aren’t lacking in the looks department. If anything, Yunho is probably the visual--what with the small face and perfect mouth and those damn _eyes_.

Which really isn’t helping Changmin on the whole not getting a headache, because now he’s gone and thought about Yunho again, and how he had to do an entire four hour concert without him. There had been no giggling backstage or teasing between songs or the single, infallible knowledge that someone had his back.  

When Changmin comes back to himself, Siwon-hyung, instead of looking distracted, looks even more knowing.

Changmin decides to take this as his cue to leave and walks very quickly away, fishing his phone out of his jeans so he can call manager-hyung to ask which car he’s taking. “I changed my mind I’ll do the beard,” he says when the man picks up.

“They already released the promotion photos,” says his manager, sounding only slightly put upon. “Which you agreed to.”

“I do look great with facial hair, thank you,” Changmin insists, pressing the end call button with only a little vindication. He gets the letter telling him he’s passed later that day.

\--

**Sorry girls I only date models (150707)**

\--

Changmin wears [the shirt](https://pinkrazy.wordpress.com/2015/07/07/pics-150707-changmin-gimpo-airport/) because he likes it. And also, everyone around him finds it funny--from Kyuhyun, who’d forced Changmin into buying it in the first place, to Minho, who smirked and turned back to his phone, and even Jaewon-hyung, who patted Changmin on the back in a totally condescending and not at all knowing way. The fact that no one around him is willing to smack him and tell him off for not thinking of the band’s _image_ has absolutely nothing to do with it. And if, maybe, he accidentally sends Yunho a link to the fansite photos on his way  to the press conference, it’s because he’s distracted by the flashing lights and the questions.

“[I performed alone at my company’s concert yesterday and I felt empty](http://hoemin.tumblr.com/post/123447811750/q-yunho-is-going-to-the-army-soon-do-you-have),” says Changmin, when the question of Yunho comes up.

His enlistment announcement goes out several hours later.

\--

**Honesty (150714)**

\--

“You idiot,” says Yunho, when Changmin finishes closing the apartment door behind him.

When he looks down, Yunho’s shoes are neatly set next to the door. Changmin sets his own next to them with only a mild pause.

He turns around with an air of defiance, but can’t quite keep from smiling when he sees the grin twitching at the corners of Yunho’s mouth.

The older man is standing just into the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand, barefoot and wearing a fraying sweater that Changmin thinks is his, judging by how tight it is in the chest...torso....area. His jeans have holes in both knees.

Changmin is all of a sudden parched. He crosses the room in three strides, takes hold of Yunho’s glass, and drains it. He doesn’t break eye contact for the whole debacle, which, thinking back on it, is not the strangest thing he’s ever done, but his ears are pinking anyway.

To his part, Yunho just stares back at him with a far too knowing smile on his face. “Still an idiot,” he says quietly. “Was it that bad doing it alone?”

Changmin swallows but doesn’t pull away from the glass, letting his lips brush against the cool surface as he talks. “Obviously I’m the smarter of the two of us.”

Yunho’s nostrils flare. “What, because you convinced yourself that performing solo would be so horrible that you willingly signed away two years of your life?”  He sounds flippant, but there is something hiding behind his eyes that Changmin knows better than to ignore.

He lifts his head and reaches out to take the glass from Yunho, before dropping that hand and stepping in close. “Yah,” he says, without any formality. “Don’t do that.”

Yunho meets his gaze head on, shoulders shifting restlessly in response to the three centimeters Changmin’s got on him, even as he doesn’t back down. “Do what?” he says.

Changmin kisses him, partly to try to diffuse the growing tension, and also because Yunho’s lips are just right there. His ears are flaming now. “Don’t act like you know me better than me,” he says.

Yunho opens his mouth, no doubt to say something sappy and wonderful about how of course he doesn’t know Changmin better than Changmin because that’s not how relationships work and what kind of person do you think I am, Changdol--

“No,” Changmin says quickly. “Not that--I know you don’t--I just mean.” He breaks off, scowling.

Yunho reaches out with both hands to play with the hem of Changmin’s shirt, considering.

“I didn’t take the test because I thought being solo would be horrible,” Changmin says, shutting his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts, and then leaving them shut when what he’s trying to say slots firmly into place. It’s the kind of sappy stuff that Variety-Changmin makes faces at and refuses to take part in, but it’s also the kind of sappy stuff that Off-Screen-Changmin saves for the important moments because of the way Yunho _looks at him_.

He opens his eyes.

“I took the test because I thought four years without you would be horrible.”

Yunho’s fingers tighten in his shirt, and then settle onto the skin of Changmin’s waist. “ _Changdol-ah_ ,” he says, voice unsteady.

Changmin shifts closer to him. “Hyung?”

Yunho pauses, and then his head thumps down onto Changmin’s chest with an audible thud.

Changmin is left holding an empty water glass and staring into Yunho’s apartment. “Ow,” he says.

Yunho steps back a bit so that he’s better nestled directly into Changmin’s collar bones. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” says Changmin, voice coming out subdued. He glances around fruitlessly, searching for something to do with the glass, before settling for tossing it as gently as possible onto Yunho’s couch. Luckily it doesn’t shatter, and Changmin spares a brief moment for a silent fist pump, before settling his hand back in Yunho’s hair and wrapping the other around his shoulder.

Yunho’s shoulders shake briefly. “You just punched the air,” he says.

Changmin gives his hair a quick tug. “You can’t prove nothing,” he replies. And then, “Are you. Are you okay?”

Yunho just makes a vague sounding noise and presses closer again. “You’re not doing it for me, are you?” he asks finally, just when Changmin was starting to maybe be worried.

Changmin’s face feels hot. “Hyung,” he says.

“No, humor me.” Yunho says, and he lifts his head so they can stare at each other. It’s got to be uncomfortable since they’re basically chest to chest, but he does it anyway and Changmin can’t find it in himself to look away.

Yunho keeps looking at him pointedly, so Changmin inclines his head for him to continue.

“If you want to go solo--”

“When have I ever wanted to go solo--” Changmin tries to say, but Yunho narrows his eyes and his mouth snaps shut.

“If you want to go solo,” Yunho starts again, and the asshole totally pauses on purpose, Changmin _knows_. “You should.”

Changmin makes a show of waiting to be absolutely certain that Yunho is done talking, and then moves back a bit so that they’re not completely ruining Yunho’s neck. “Hyung,” he says, trying not to sound too patronizing. “I don’t want to go solo.”

Yunho frowns. “But what if you do?” he insists, shifting on his feet. “What if...like...and I know you said you felt like you could do it by yourself, now, but, you said it was frustrating, and I don’t want you to be holding yourself back or anything--”

Changmin narrows his eyes. “Are you quoting DVD me?” he says, somewhat taken aback. Because he thinks he talked about feeling [frustrated](http://chamiki2.tumblr.com/post/133325454006), once, for one of their [tour DVDs](http://boomjagalaka.tumblr.com/post/96334206658/as-requested-by-theladyamari-the-rest-of-the) when the staff had cornered him and asked him to talk about Yunho and Tohoshinki. He hadn’t thought Yunho would have remembered that, but then, probably Yunho only remembered it because that was also the DVD where Yunho said he wanted to make Changmin “[his](http://hoemin.tumblr.com/post/96340761760/i-think-i-referred-changmin-as-my-brother-a)”, and Changmin doesn’t have any plans to let Yunho live that down anytime soon.

Yunho just looks at him somewhat helplessly.

“Hyung,” Changmin says again. “I don’t want to go solo.”

Yunho keeps staring at him with that lost look in his eyes, so Changmin steps close again and pulls himself up to his full height.

“I did do it alone, you know,” he says.

Yunho looks like he wants to say something in response to that, so Changmin keeps going.

“Twice, even,” he says, and his voice is doing that thing where it wants to be airy and lighthearted and detached, but even he can hear the slight shake to his words. “And two more in a week. I mean, maybe the last two don’t count because I already know I’m not doing any more without you, but the first two. I didn’t get the letter until after that.”

He doesn’t mention the hours after each concert he spent poking at the mess of feelings in the pit of his stomach, trying to figure out what they were until they shouted back at him, yelling out about emptiness and loneliness, but he hopes Yunho hears him anyway.

From the way he’s looking at him, Changmin would say that he does; Yunho’s eyes are soft and warm and just teary enough to make Changmin start to feel stir-crazy because even though they’ve been crying on and off since Tokyo Dome in April, there’s still some part of Changmin that has ‘ _doesn’t cry at all is he even human??_ ’ stuck next to Yunho’s name like some sort of terrible cognitive schema.

“Anyway, you really need to take care of this bout of celebrity disease,” Changmin hurries to add. “Because not everything is about you, Hyung, you know. Do you need me to take you to the hospital again? Because I’ve heard you can only go for extreme arrogance twice in your celebrity career and you’ve already exhausted that resource--”

He tries to keep going, but Yunho is hugging him again, nose pressed into the hollow of Changmin’s collar bones and hands creeping up under Changmin’s shirt.

“Never change, Changdol-ah,” Yunho says softly.

“Yeah?” says Changmin, equally soft. He reaches up to press his free hand to the soft hairs at the base of Yunho’s neck.

“Yeah,” agrees Yunho.  His hands slide Changmin’s and around his waist until they meet, and he laces his fingers together against the small of Changmin’s back with a hum. “Love you,” he says.

Changmin lets out a tiny breath, before dropping his nose down into Yunho’s hair and inhaling deeply. The older man smells a bit like that awful strawberry shampoo Kyuhyun had convinced Changmin to buy him last February, in return for the[ lapful of beer that Yunho had so gracefully flung at him](http://easterlystars.tumblr.com/post/113816614902/x-because-yunho-and-changmins-birthdays-are-so). Normally Changmin would find that sickeningly sweet, but somehow it works on Yunho, blending in until all he’s left with is musk and cologne and all of Changmin’s favorite things.

Changmin finds himself hugging Yunho too, fingers gripping the muscles of his back hard enough to leave marks.

Yunho muffles a noise of surprise into the center of Changmin’s chest but hugs back tighter, lifting his head so that he’s breathing directly into Changmin’s ears.

“Changmin-ah,” he says quietly. “It’s only two years.”

It seems like he’s going to try to pull back so that he can look at Changmin, so Changmin tightens his grip on him even more and shoves a leg between his thighs to make a point.

Yunho stops breathing very suddenly.

“Yeah,” Changmin tells Yunho’s hair and part of his forehead, “and who do we have to thank for that? Me.” His voice only breaks a little towards the end.

Yunho pulls his hands out from the back of Changmin’s shirt and reaches up to push gently at Changmin’s chest so that they’re finally making eye contact. “You,” he agrees softly. “My little genius.”

And Changmin had been fluffing himself at the beginning of that sentence, but when Yunho says ‘little’ he tries to take his leg back. “What do you mean _little_ \--” he starts to protest, but Yunho tightens his thighs around Changmin’s before he can finish.

 _Right_ , Changmin thinks faintly. _Stallion thighs_.

Yunho smirks at him like he knows exactly what Changmin is thinking, and kisses him.

Changmin really should bite him or shove him away or anything so he can get the last word, but it’s been fucking _days_ since he’s seen Yunho and half the company has been giving him sympathetic looks every time he walks by, to the point where the first thing Donghae had said to him when he showed up [backstage at SS6](http://tvxqexpress.com/2015/07/12/picfancamfanacc-150711-changmin-attended-super-juniors-super-show-6-encore-concert/) was ‘not wearing Yunho-hyung’s shirt this time, huh?’ with a fucking smirk. ( _Donghae_. Fucking _Donghae._ Changmin can count the number of hyungs Donghae has sassed sans Hyukjae on _one hand_.)

Changmin thinks he’s entirely justified in the make out session that ensues, and judging by the rather desperate way Yunho hauls him into the bedroom, the older man agrees.

“Can’t believe you tried to make me do four years of this,” Changmin says anyway, because even though he’s about three steps from getting some he really can’t help himself.

“You wore a shirt that says “Sorry girls I only date models.”, Changdol-ah,” says Yunho, and shoves him down onto the bed.

 _Touche_ , Changmin thinks, before thinking becomes secondary to Yunho’s fucking everything.

\--

“Since you’re not coming to see me off, I don’t have to come to yours,” says Changmin, after a long moment. His voice sounds raspy, throat a little dry and pleasantly aching, and he knows Yunho has left at least three lovebites in places that any normal idol wouldn’t have to worry about showing, but Changmin, whose stage outfits seem to consistently show more and more skin, is going to get a talking to for. He’s also lying face down in the wet spot, but seeing as neither he nor Yunho have quite managed to get their breath back and Changmin’s vision is maybe a little bit fuzzy around the edges, he really can’t be bothered to do anything about that.

Yunho makes a humming noise and shifts around so that his chin drops right in the middle of Changmin’s spine.

“You’re a dick,” Changmin tells him, squirming away from the stab of pain.

“Your dick,” Yunho corrects, and Changmin gathers what little strength he has left to flip over so he can glare at his sorry excuse for a hyung.

“Who fucked whose brains out?” he asks, somewhat redundantly.

Yunho rolls his eyes at him and sets his chin into the center point of Changmin’s chest. “Mmm,” he says again.

“Right,” Changmin says, lips twitching despite himself, until he’s laughing, and then Yunho is laughing with him, and then they’re just sort of staring at each other in between giggles.

Then Yunho yawns, and the moment is broken.

“Hey.” Changmin shifts around on the bed so that his back is no longer in the wet spot, tugging Yunho with him and arranging the older man so that he’s not likely to lose feeling in his legs by morning. “Which one of us is filming a drama, again? Not to mention two four-hour long concerts and more planes than anyone ever needed.”

Yunho blinks open one sleepy eye and reaches out to bop Changmin on the nose. He ends up planting one palm against most of Changmin’s face and...keeping it there.

“’s not fair,” Yunho slurs. “You know I’m not allowed to fly anywhere.”

“Yes, but concerts,” Changmin continues around Yunho’s fingers, even as something tightens in the center of his chest.

Yunho’s hand slips around so that he is gripping the back of Changmin’s head at the same time he shifts so that he is straddling Changmin’s thighs, eyes all of a sudden serious. “Stop that,” he says, letting go of Changmin’s skull and frowning at him. “It’s only two years, Changdol-ah.”

Instead of rising to the bait, like Yunho was probably expecting him to, Changmin stares back at him for a long moment, before folding forward and burying his face in Yunho’s neck. “I know,” he says quietly. “I’m not even going to miss you.”

Yunho just laughs, sounding a little too watery for someone who Changmin’s seen cry like three times in 10 fucking years. “Me neither,” he says, but he holds Changmin back and lets out a long, deep breath.

“I’m still not coming with you,” Changmin says after a moment.

“Because I can’t see you off, I know,” says Yunho, amused. “Just promise me you won’t wear the shirt again.”

“Mmmm,” says Changmin, but he agrees, because he has plenty of other terrible t-shirt options to chose from. After all, it was a set.

\--

**#HANDSOME and TALK TO MY MANAGER (150724 and 150726)**

\--

“You know he’s not going to un-enlist just to come yell at you for your wardrobe choices,” says Kyuhyun, when Changmin meets him outside the hotel elevator wearing a shirt that says ‘[#HANDSOME](http://tvxqexpress.com/2015/07/24/picfancamtrend-150724-changmin-at-gimpo-airport-leaving-to-japan-for-smtown-osaka/)’ in giant English capitals across his chest. The doors ding open and the both of them step inside. “He probably hasn’t even seen.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Changmin, and uses one hand to shove Kyuhyun into the back wall, the other to press all the buttons between the lobby and their floor, and then gracefully exits the elevator to take the stairs.

Kyuhyun shows up outside Changmin’s hotel room a few moments later, more than a little out of breath, and glaring. Changmin’s been joined by several manager-hyungs in the interim, and he’s also been handed a water bottle. It has a straw and everything. He slurps loudly at it and raises both his eyebrows at Kyuhyun.

“I took the stairs,” Kyuhyun says, through his teeth. “You asshole.”

Changmin slurps louder.

“I hope Yunho-hyung doesn’t visit you when he gets first leave,” says Kyuhyun.

Changmin lets go of the straw abruptly. “Yunho’s getting leave?” he says quickly. “You know when--he’s been gone four days--how the fuck do you know--”

Kyuhyun reaches out and pats Changmin on the cheek mid-sentence. “Wow,” he says. “I’ve never seen a midlife crisis before.”

Changmin snaps at his fingers with his teeth. “I’m not having a midlife crisis--this isn’t my midlife--if one of us isn’t going to live past 50 _it’ll be you_!”

Kyuhyun pays no mind to that last bit and swipes his hand through Changmin’s hair this time. “There, there, Changdol-ah,” he says patronizingly. “It’ll be okay. Yunho-hyung’s only left you for two years this time.”

“Six hundred and thirty-six days!” shrieks Changmin, and even he has to admit it’s not his finest hour. When Kyuhyun steals his drink, he lets him. “Are we on the same flight home?”

Kyuhyun mulls that over, and shrugs.

Changmin just glares at him, because there’s no way he doesn’t know. “I’m going to bribe my way into your dorm and glue all your shit to the ceiling,” he says.

Kyuhyun looks about three seconds from calling him on that, before he visibly deflates. He gives Changmin’s t-shirt a once over. “How bad would the shirt have to be before Yunho-hyung would un-enlist to come yell at you, you think? Like. We can go bad. I have a friend who can hook you up. Make even Heechul-hyung blush.”

Changmin would respond to that--he doesn’t think Heechul-hyung has blushed once in his _life_ \--but that would mean admitting that he’s wearing the shirt for anything other than superficial reasons. “I should take a nap,” he says instead. “Unless you want to do food.”

Kyuhyun  looks at him knowingly. “Mhmm,” he says. “I’ll contact my friend.”

\--

They can’t get drunk, because the concert is the next day, but they settle for eating far too much, especially given the fact that Changmin has to take his shirt off for said concert.

He tells Kyuhyun as much towards the end of the night once they’ve been escorted back to the hotel and made their way up to their floor.

“I thought you said you weren’t taking your shirt off tomorrow, Chwang,” says Kyuhyun, shooting their security a quick look. “Don’t look now but I think we’re on the wrong floor.”

Changmin glances him sideways. “Did you sneak sake when I wasn’t looking?”

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at him. “No, really, I’m pretty sure we’re on the wrong floor--”

Changmin interrupts him by stopping in front of his door and sliding his keycard into the lock.

The door opens with a flashing light.

Kyuhyun is silent. “I’m drunk on good food,” he says, with as much dignity as he can manage, before parading into Changmin’s room.

Changmin sticks a foot out to catch the door and smiles at their security, waving them both goodnight and following after Kyuhyun.

“But riddle me this, super star,” Kyuhyun says the moment Changmin comes into view. “Why’d you let me believe I needed to contact my friend?” He’s sprawled across Changmin’s single, king-sized bed with his arms up over his head and both feet crossed. He hasn’t taken his shoes off; Changmin narrows his eyes at him.

Kyuhyun--the asshole--just crosses and re-cross his legs, before tilting his head towards Changmin’s bag.

And--right.

Kyuhyun’s evil _incarnate_ , because not only has he gone through Changmin’s things, but he’s also found the damn shirt with ‘[talk to my manager](http://tvxqexpress.com/2015/07/26/airport-150726-changmin-at-gimpo-airport-back-to-seoul-korea/)’ written on it in giant English capitals and fucking _displayed_ the thing like a prize.

Changmin stares at for a long moment in the hopes that maybe, if he thinks hard enough, this will all end up having been a dream.

Kyuhyun’s smile grows. “That one will _definitely_ get Yunho-hyung to un-enlist to yell at you,” he says primly.

“I don’t want Yunho to un-enlist and yell at me!” says Changmin, and he stomps across the room to grab Kyuhyun by the foot and forcefully removes one of his shoes, which he throws at him with only brief regret. Because. Shoes. On his pristine, freshly made hotel bed.

His friend takes the shoe to the chest with only a small ‘oof.’ “I definitely believe you,” he says.

“Besides it’s _funny_ ,” Changmin continues, grabbing Kyuhyun’s other shoe and tossing it on the floor. “Are you sleeping here?”

And that seems to soften Kyuhyun, because all of a sudden he’s got Changmin in a death grip and is wrestling him onto the bed. “Aw, Chwang,” he sing-songs. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“What the fuck--Kyu--get the fuck off--you’re fucking heavy--yah--!” says Changmin, but Kyuhyun’s fucking strong. Several moments later, finds Changmin lying mostly underneath him with hair in his mouth.

They stay like that for several moments, before Changmin sighs and brings up a hand to pat Kyuhyun’s back. “I’m not sleeping in jeans,” he says.

Kyuhyun just makes a humming noise and snuggles closer.

“Also your feet fucking smell.”

Another hum.

“And I’m not wearing the damn shirt.”

That gets him a laugh. “Uh-huh,” says Kyuhyun.

“And if I do wear it it’s because it’s funny,” Changmin continues resolutely. “Like this one. Because I’m good looking.”

“Yes, Chwang,” says Kyuhyun. “You’re the tallest, and most good looking of all of SM’s singers. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Changmin smirks only a tiny bit. “You’re damn right,” he says. And then, “but jeans. And the light’s still on. And this bed is not big enough for two.”

Kyuhyun gets off him with only minimal whining, and like a good friend, sets about tugging Changmin’s jeans down off his legs before kneeling down to grab his shoes. He doesn’t mention the fact that Changmin’s very pointedly left the entire right side of the bed empty--Yunho likes sleeping next to the window when they’re in hotel rooms--and he even turns the light off on his way out.

“You’re a true friend,” Changmin tells him. He thinks Kyuhyun laughs and takes longer than he should on his way out, but he’s too far gone to be bothered.

Two days later, Changmin goes to get dressed for the final concert, and finds that the only shirt option he has is the damn t-shirt, but that’s fine because it’s _funny_. All the fans seem to think so when he poses for a Facebook selca, at least. And Yunho doesn’t un-enlist to yell at him about the shirt, but. Changmin hadn’t worn it for that reason anyway.

Well.

Maybe only a little.

\--

**_Home (151014)_ **

_\--_

_The first thing Yunho says, standing on his own doorstep on his first leave with short hair and new lines marring his face, is, “Talk to my manager.”_

_And Changmin has to take a moment, thinks to himself that this is what astronauts must feel like when they land back on earth, because even though he’s had the time of his life traveling all around Europe taking hand selcas, there had been something nagging at the back of his mind, just out of reach and as elusive as gravity in space._

_When he opens his eyes again Yunho is standing in front of him with a gentle smile warming around his eyes. “Changdol-ah?” he says and he sounds almost worried, but mostly amused._

_“I thought_[ _you_](http://hoemin.tumblr.com/post/95525146135/the-host-offering-changmin-a-part-time-job-and) [_were_](http://kawaiipickle.tumblr.com/post/133262107465/changmins-personal-manager) [_my manager_](http://easterlystars.tumblr.com/post/107738916657/madamteatime-shims-manager-needs-a-raise-x) _,” Changmin says breathlessly, and hauls him inside so that he can kiss him._

_\--_

end.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was a thing. (The working title was sort of 5 things Shim Changmin wore b/c of Jung Yunho, hence the section titles.) Also, IDK if Changmin actually took the test on 7/1 but CAN YOU IMAGINE IF HE DID B/C WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT YOU GUYS WHY DO THEY HURT ME LIKE THIS.
> 
> I’m on tumblr [here](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/) and twitter and [here](https://twitter.com/zimriya). (Also, Changmin probably wore the damn shirts b/c he’s an asshole like that but A GIRL CAN DREAM.)
> 
> [Tumblr masterpost](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/post/157812790370/tvxq-fic) | [Twitter masterpost](https://twitter.com/zimriya/status/885532124606062594).


End file.
